1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, a display and an image processing apparatus which each include a microlens array.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various image pickup apparatuses have been proposed and developed. An image pickup apparatus performing predetermined image processing on image pickup data obtained by picking up an image to output the processed image pickup data has been also proposed.
For example, International Patent Publication No. 06/039486 and Ren. Ng, et al. “Light Field Photography with a Hand-Held Plenoptic Camera”, Stanford Tech Report CTSR 2005-02 propose image pickup apparatuses using a technique called “Light Field Photography”. The image pickup apparatus includes an image pickup lens, a microlens array, an image pickup device and an image processing section, and image pickup data obtained from the image pickup device includes the intensity distribution of light on a light-sensing plane as well as information on the traveling direction of the light. Thereby, the image processing section reconstructs an image (hereinafter referred to as reconstructed image) viewed from an arbitrary field of view or an arbitrary focal point.